


Quick Cash

by KORsimp



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm bored, soft reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KORsimp/pseuds/KORsimp
Summary: Rey, needing some quick cash, decides to kidnap and ransom a man she sees at a bar. Little does she know, she kidnapped Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. And Kylo Ren wants her. Reylo Medieval AU
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Quick Cash

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii! No one will read this, but I saw a prompt and HAD to write it with Reylo. I wrote it in like an hour and haven't editted, but I will once I'm finished with it! PS, it'll probably turn smutty.
> 
> It'll probably be 3 or 4 chapters.

Rey knew before midnight who her target would be. It usually took some time to decide who was an easy target and was worth the trouble of trying to ransom. But tonight, she knew the moment he stepped into the tavern.

It was a busy night at the cantina, but that wasn’t uncommon. It was a hive of villainy, and only the worst people came. They were usually thugs, pirates, assassins, or smugglers, so choosing a non-innocent victim wasn’t hard. It was finding a victim that she knew had worthwhile money that was the difficult part.

But the second the man walked through the door, with his shiny leather boots, beautifully engraved sword hilt, and swagger that only a man who thinks the world of himself could have, she knew it would be him.

He was attractive, with features that were too large, but somehow blended together perfectly in this man. He had dark, wavy hair that brushed his shoulders, which Rey could tell under his leather jacket were nicely sculpted. He was massive, towering over everyone in the bar as he took a seat and a waitress scrambled to serve him. He had to be strong, but so was everyone that Rey had taken, and it had never been an issue. Usually she didn’t even have to resort to using the Force to keep her prisoners in line, just relying on her strength and skills that she picked up living alone in the Jakku desert for years. It was early in the night, and Rey had just eaten dinner, so waiting for her target to leave, she ordered another beer and watched him.

~~~

Kylo had a terrible week. Snoke, his royal advisor had been a total pain. After killing his father and exiling his mother to take the crown, Kylo was coronated as Supreme Leader of the kingdom or Chandrila, the largest and most powerful kingdom on the continent, but some days, it felt like Snoke still had all the power.

He was a good advisor to Ren, so he thought, but some days, he needed a break from it all: the politics, the plotting, and the expectations.

The expectations for him, son of the most successful parents in history, the last holder of the Organa Solo Skywalker name, were astronomical, so sometimes, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren liked to go to a small village two days from the castle and get drunk at the local cantina.

Snoke and Hux would have a coronary if they knew where he was.

That just made the beer taste that much better.

After shamelessly flirting with the waitresses, playing some drinking games with some villagers who would never know his true identity, and buying a round for the entire bar—except one mysterious girl in the back who had denied the drink, he decided to head home around midnight. Mitaka, his assistant would ask where he had been, Kylo would tell him to back off, and then he’d get a good night of sleep before a dreadful week of council meetings.

So Kylo spent the night drinking, only calling it quits once the cantina ran out of beer. On slightly wobbly legs, he made his way to the stables to retrieve his horse, Silencer, before heading to the nearest inn.

~~~

When she followed him out to the stables where he went to get his horse, she couldn’t help but smile. It was a TIE horse, the fastest and strongest breed in the kingdom. If he had one, it meant he had to be a lackey for someone in the First Order, and one that was cared for. Nobles didn’t come to the Tatooine Cantina, but their squires and servants did. Some had money, some didn’t, so for him to have a TIE, he must have been held in high esteem by whoever his master was. And they must have had a lot of money.

She sat perched on a beam high above the heads of any of the horses, waiting for her target. He waltzed in, surprising graceful for the amount of beer she watched him consume. But it didn’t matter. She’d be able to take him easily, and he would be worth the trouble.

The gorgeous horse whinnied when her rider approached, leaning into his large hand as he gently stroked her mane.

“Hey, girl,” he said, with affection before shifting to mount the saddle.

Before he got the chance, Rey dropped gracefully from her perch in the ceiling, landing with her blade at his throat. Eyes wide and hands up, he backed into the horse.

The girl in front of him was gorgeous, with tanned skin kissed with freckles, deep hazel eyes, and shiny brown hair pulled back into three buns. He, unfortunately, did not have time to appreciate her beauty, before she stepped forward, digging the point of her sword deeper into his neck. One breath too deep, and she would prick the skin.

With an eyebrow cocked, he said, “Well this is an unexpected pleasure.”

Her lips curled back, but not in a smile. “Unfortunately, good sir, it’s not for you.” His lips parted in a surprised ‘O’. She continued, “Arms out. You’re coming with me.” With her free hand, she held up a pair of handcuffs.

His eyes glimmered with amusement. Nodding toward the cuffs, he said, “Sweetheart, if you wanted to play, all you had to do was ask.”

He reached an arm toward her, and she slapped it with the flat part of her blade. He jerked his hand back and glared. “Hey watch it-”

“Arms out, now. No funny business.” When it was clear he wasn’t going to obey, she waved a hand, and suddenly, his wrists were pinned together between the two of them. Before Kylo could even register, she had his hands tied securely in the irons.

Mouth agape, he said, “You have the Force.”

She shrugged, checking his cuffs. Satisfied that he wouldn’t be able to escape them. “If that’s what you call it, sure.”

Kylo almost couldn’t believe it. He and his Knights had been looking for Force users to recruit, and this one—a very beautiful one—quite literally fell from the sky.

“You can move things… Control people?” he asked, too excited to be upset about the girl trying to contain him.

She stared at him, tight lipped. She didn’t want to talk about it. Fine, he’d get it out of her.

“So what is it you want from me? You saw the most handsome man you’d ever seen and you had to have him?” he asked, teasing.

She rolled her eyes. “I’m kidnapping you.” Looking at his leather satchel, her eyes lit up as she recognized the symbol on the side. “Ha, I knew it. You work for the First Order. You’re a Knight of Ren,” she said, pointing to the sigil.

His eyebrows shot up as he turned to look at where she was pointing. He looked the girl up and down before saying, “Yeah, I’m a Knight of Ren,” he said slowly.

She clapped her hands together in excitement. “Thank goodness. I’ll be set for life.”

When she noticed a hint of a smile in his eyes, she snapped, “What?”

Kylo shook his head, hiding his amusement. The girl really didn’t know who he was. She thought he was a Knight!

The cuffs she’d slapped on his wrists would be no more effective than yarn to keep him from escaping—if he wanted—but something about the girl’s strength, beauty, and excitement enticed him. And of course, the fact that she had the Force. Untamed, but more powerful than she knew. If he could get her to trust him, she could be a great addition to his army. Or even his inner circle.

He decided then that he’d play along with her little game, just to bring her to his side.

And because it would get him out of the next day’s council meetings.

Kylo could have easily gotten out of the cuffs, but he didn’t want to frighten her. Before he could ask what she was doing, she said, “Get on,” and gestured towards the horse.

He held up his cuffed hands. “I can’t with these on.”

“Get on the horse before I tie your cuffs to the saddle and make you walk the whole way.” She smiled, but it was not friendly. Not wanting to call her bluff, he got onto the horse. Rey unlatched a horse near the back of the stables, untied his, and told him to follow. He did.

Everyone leaving the bar was either too drunk or too uninterested to notice he was being kidnapped. After following her horse into a dark path through the thick forest surrounding the village, he finally said, “What is it you want with me?”

She ignored him, while lighting a torch to illuminate the path ahead of them, now that they were shielded from the moonlight.

“What’s your name?” she asked him.

“Why?”

She rolled her eyes. “I need to know who to name when we get to Chandrila to ransom you.”

He lifted a brow. “Ransom, huh? How do you know I’d be worth anything?”

“Well, pretty boy,” she snarled. “You have one of the nicest horses in the whole kingdom, your sparkly shoes probably cost more money than I’ll ever see, and you literally reek of privilege. If you don’t want to tell me your name, that’s fine, but I know you’re a pompous ass from the castle, and I know from the First Order sigil on your saddle bag that you’re worth something.

“You think I’m pretty?” he repeated smirking.

She shot him a look. “That’s all you got from our conversation?” He shrugged. “Well? Your name?” she prodded

“Ben.”

She rolled the name over her tongue. With a grimace, she said, “It sounds pretty ordinary for one of the most deadly people in the Kingdom.”

He shrugged. “I am ordinary.” A lie, of course. He held his chained hands up between them. “Which means you can take these off.”

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she snorted. “Fat chance, Ben.”

He huffed. “Do I at least get to know the name of the person kidnapping me?”

“Rey,” she snapped.

Rey. He liked it. After about an hour of trying to pry information from her, and learning nothing, Ben gave up. He could take whatever he wanted, of course, but then she would know he had the Force. He did all he could to suppress it so she wouldn’t be able to feel it.

Finally, she pulled back on the reigns of her horse and motioned for him to do the same. Soon, they were in a small clearing, and she was pulling a sleeping bag off her horse and rolled in out.

“We’ll sleep here tonight,” she said, sitting on the sleeping bag. When Kylo approached her, trying to sit on it with her, she flicked her wrist and he was laying flat on his back ten feet away from her, wrists pinned to the ground above his head.

“What, you’d kidnap a man and make him sleep on the ground?” he frowned.

“Yes,” she said, laying down. “Don’t try to escape. You won’t like what happens.”

He raised an eyebrow, insanely interested in this woman. Calling all the shots and barking orders at him as if he wasn’t the Supreme Leader.

“Yes ma’am,” he said, voice low. She rolled over on her side. It was stupid. He could have a knife and stab her in the back. He felt a strange rush of protectiveness over the stranger.

Noticing her slight shivering, Kylo said, “It’s chilly out here. We should probably cuddle to conserve heat.”

She didn’t even roll over to glare at him. “If you so much as think about touching me, I’ll cut off your fingers.”

That night was the first in a long time that Kylo fell asleep grinning.


End file.
